The New Hero
by BookLover113
Summary: Emily Castro was told that the books were fake until she realized they weren't. Now she is in more trouble than before now that she knows there's a new prophecy. And she is the child of it. I suck at summaries.


Hi I'm Krissy's sister this the 1st fanfic I've written so sorry if you think its bad, well on with the story.

Note:this is all in Emily's POV.

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I do own Emily, Alex, Sapphire, Matthew, Lesley, Ethan, Avalon, Lucas, Penny, Logan, Andrew, and Elizabeth.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emily Castro,

And I was having a terrible day.

It was the last day of school here in Florida; so you may be wondering why is today terrible, well if you were having nightmares talking about your doom you would consider it terrible.

So this is what happened:

I was in a building, standing next to me was a girl; she said "I need her blood to awaken them", "how do you plan on getting that Elizabeth", said a boy; he looked familiar, but for some reason I could not place it. "She goes to your school you dolt you are going to kidnap her and bring her to me", Elizabeth said. "Okay when do you need to-".

My eyes shot open at the sound of my alarm clock _'why is it so loud' _I thought. Then I realized that my headphones were in my ears and connected to my alarm clock. I pulled them out not wanting to go deaf _'Krissy probably did that' _I thought. With that I got out of bed and to my closet grabbed my shorts and my white t-shirt and went to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, changing my clothes, brushing my teeth and my long hair pulled into a pony tail. I grabbed my one shoulder backpack and my sneakers and went out of the attic or in this case my room down another flight of stairs to find my mom and dad eating breakfast and my sister outside waiting for the bus. "Hi mom, hi dad bye" I say as I grab an apple and slip on my sneakers, "bye", my parents call out as I head out the door.

Outside I see my friends Matthew and Alex talking to my sister _'oh she is so dead'_ I thought as I walked down the driveway towards them "hi" Krissy says then sees my angry face then the bus comes and she says "bye" as she gets on the bus.

"What did she do this time"? Matthew asks me as we walk to school "tried to make me go deaf" I answer, "oh yeah we gave her that idea" Alex says "you know Matthew next time you're about to get beat up don't expect me to help" I say as we walk into school "why does your sister take the bus when she can walk to school with us" Alex asks me as we see the bus pull up "have you felt her book bag it's like carrying a ton of bricks", I say as we walk into homeroom with the other 7th graders in the class "hey where is Lesley, Avalon, Penny, Sapphire, Ethan, Lucas, and Logan"? I ask "they are at the summer camp we go to every year" answers Matthew.

School went by fast.

Soon we were walking home. It was going fine until we noticed a kid in our class named Andrew following us the dream popped into my head. Then I figured it out the boy in my dream was Andrew. That's why Matthew and Alex started acting all weird since I told them at lunch about my dream. "On the count of three we run got it" Alex whispers "what's going on"? I whisper "we'll explain later just listen to us" Matthew whispers.

"1…2…3" with that we run I risk a glance behind me Andrew was catching up to us. I see him pull a knife out of his pocket in one swift move the blade touched my leg giving me a long cut. I start to see black spots in my vision Matthew and Alex grab my arms and pulls me along as we run into our street and into my house where my sister and dad were watching TV. They see me and my dad tells me and my sister to pack a summer worth of clothes and my friends to get there stuff.

I run up the stairs to my room empty out my backpack and put my laptop, iPod, phone, and some books in my backpack grab a duffel bag stuff clothes and my leather boots in the bag, I slip the knife I found in my pocket and run downstairs with my sister and our bags. "In the car" my dad says me and Krissy give our mom a hug and get into the car me and my friends in the back and my sister in front.

We were going really fast.

When we came to a stop I realized we weren't in Florida anymore in fact we were in-.

"How did we get from Florida to Long Island in ten minutes"? Krissy asks, "I will let them explain and good luck you'll need it" my dad says as we get out. We watch him leave and then black spots appear in my vision again, "come on we need to get Emily some help" Alex says "your right" Matthew says. With that we go up the hill and more black spots appear. Matthew and Alex start shouting for help then everything went black.


End file.
